


My Mates

by AlexTheUnicorn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Louis, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Feminine Louis, Feminine Niall, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Knotting, Light Bondage, Louis in Panties, Louis in a Dress, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Knotting, Multiple Knotts, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, On Hold, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Swearing, THIS STORY IS ONNN HOOOLLLDD, The Styles Triplets, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, Triple Penetration, Tummy fetish, Well duh, i suck at this lmao, i think people will like it, louis is always pretty lmao, niall in panties, pretty louis, thigh fetish, uhh lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheUnicorn/pseuds/AlexTheUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets the Styles triplets at a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"I won't apologize for being different Stan! This is who I am and if you don't accept me, you can leave now." Tears were running down my face. I just couldn't believe that Stan would be this way about such a little thing. Stan gave me a disgusted look before he slammed the door on his way out. I instantly crumbled to the floor, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. We were supposed to start a nest with his best friend. We were supposed to be mates...  
"Fuck this! If he wants to be like that, then-then fuck him! At least I was honest, the prick. Ugh, stupid tears." I get up from the floor and ring up Niall.

"Hey Lewis!" Niall's voice chirps.

"Hey Niall..can you come over?"

"I'll be there in ten babe."

I hang up the phone and go over to the couch, my favourite blankey wrapped around my shoulders. I sit down and wait for my omega friend to get here, thinking about the different outcomes that could've happened with Stan. "I'm here and I brought ice cream!" Niall's voice calls out from the entrance to my flat. "In here Neil!" I call out, wrapping the My Little Pony blanket tighter around myself. I sniffle and try to stop the forming tears. Niall walks into the living room with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons. He sees the state I'm in and sits next to me, setting the ice cream on the coffee table before he wraps his arms around me. A sob escapes my throat and I soak his shirt with my sad tears. "Shh, just let it out babe." Niall coos, his hand rubbing circles into my blanket. I let out a few more heartbreaking sobs, gripping his shirt even tighter. "I don't know what I did wrong! We were going to have the best sex and-and then I took off my robe and he looked so disgusted seeing me in my lingerie! I don't know what I did wrong!" I cry even harder, Stan's face not leaving my brain. Niall lets out a huff and holds onto me tighter. "You did nothing wrong! Stan just doesn't appreciate your great bod. What kind of alpha doesn't know that omegas prefer feminine clothing? Lou, you just wanted him to want you like you want him. And I understand that, but Stan is just a prick and-and--" Niall's claws dig into my back. I sit up and look at him, my hands resting on his cheeks.  
"Let's go for a run, yeah? I think we both need it." Niall nods and we get up from the couch, rushing to the door. I throw my blanket on the couch and throw open the door, Niall and I run, stripping our clothes on the way. My bones crack and move into place, I hear Niall's howl of approval and we take off. My pure white wolf and Niall's tan one blur as we enter the woods.

~.~.~

I sit on the rock, still in wolf form, and howl at the top of my lungs. It sounds almost like a beta's, but more whiny and sad. I haven't seen Niall since we first got into the woods. I get down from the rock and drink out of the lake, the cold rushing down my throat. I hear a branch break behind me. I tense up and let out a whimper. I turn around to see three magnificent wolves.  
The first is a very tall all-black wolf with red eyes looking at me. The second one is just like the first, but their fur is a mix of black, brown, and white fur and has a deep green set of eyes. The last one is a little shorter than the others, but still just as beautiful with a black and white coat and light green eyes. I sit down on my hindes and look down. These wolves are alphas, I only do it out of respect. One of them whines and one growls. I don't look up at either of them, fearing that they might harm me. I see Niall running to me out of the corner of my eye, him stopping in front of me and growling at the trio of alphas. I whine and look at Niall's back, looking desperately at the trio and staying behind Niall. I have no idea what they might do to us. They could rape us. They could beat us. They could kill us. You never know with alphas, especially three at once.  
I sigh and change out of my wolf form, still sitting with a hand over my junk. Niall changes too, sitting in front and holding his junk. The alphas change out of their forms and stand, the third holding his junk. Well at least he's courteous. "What are you doing out here by yourselves? Where are your alphas?" I burst into tears at the mention of an alpha that we should call our own. Niall turns around and hugs me tightly, the second alpha whines and the third rushes over but stops. "Omega. Why are you crying?" The first alpha says, his voice bordering his _alpha_ voice. I whimper and Niall holds me tighter, whispering comforting things to me. "Edward! You don't talk to an omega that way you dummy!" The third one scolded. The first one, Edward, grunted and looked at Niall in a hateful way. I stopped my tears and looked at Niall. "Can we go home? I'm getting a little chilly." I whisper quietly to him, my body shivering when the wind blew.  
"You both need to get home." The second one stated, his voice was surprisingly deep and calming. I nod and stand up, stretching and hiding behind Niall. The middle one grins, his dimples making themselves known. "A-Alpha. Wh-What is your n-name?" I stutter, my cheeks flame up and I fold my hands in front. "My name is Harry. This dope who can't respect anyone, is Edward. And this is our little brother, Marcel. May I ask you and your companion's name? And we could walk you both home if you'd like." Harry stated, his smile never fading. "Thank you for your offer Harry, but Lou and I would like to get home now." Niall said, eyeing the three alphas up and down. Edward growls and puffs out his chest. "You shouldn't challenge an alpha, omega. I could be a murderer or an assassin." I whimper and wrap my arms around Niall. "He didn't mean to intimidate you Alpha Edward. Niall is just very protective over the people he loves." I say quietly, trying to get us out of trouble with the alpha. Edward grunts and nods. "You two must really get home and stay indoors. There's a pretty nasty storm on the way and we want you both to be safe." Alpha Marcel told us in a shaky voice. Niall and I whimper at the thought of being alone in a storm. "Let's just let them walk us to mine and you can stay the night okay?" I tell Niall, hoping he will agree to it. Niall nods and we separate, changing into our wolf forms and waiting for the trio to do the same. When they do, I lead the back to my flat and pay close attention to how dark the sky is getting. Maybe they could stay with us..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! My name is Alex! This is my first werewolf Larry fic so it might be a little shitty. This story is also up on Wattpad! My user is AlexxTheUnicorn so go and check out my other stories there if you want! I'm really excited to see where this story goes and getting to know you lovely people!  
> social medias:  
> insta- _xflower.boyx_  
> twitter- x5SOSTRASHx  
> snapchat- xflower.boyx  
> tumblr- alexxtheunicorn


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was extremely surprised and happy with the outcome of the first chapter. For it only being up for not even a full day, and I've already got 23 kudos and 2 comments, makes me so happy. I'm just as excited as you all are for this story! Don't be afraid to message me or anything! Enjoy chapter two, I think some of you will love it ;)

We finally reached my flat and changed out of our wolf forms, waiting for someone to talk. Marcel is the first to speak. "Will you both be okay by yourselves? We could stay if you'd like us to?" I smile and nod, ignoring Niall's surprised look. Edward smiles darkly while Harry and Marcel smile kindly. All of their dimples poke out, each one looking like the other. "You're triplets aren't you?" Niall asks, seeing that they all look creepily alike when they smile. Harry nods rapidly. "Our mum had a history of triplets in zir family, as well as our father." My eyebrows rose up in shock. Edward actually called an omega with the correct pronouns? Wow. "I know, it's surprising that I actually can respect a person." Edward states, sarcasm evident in his voice. I roll my eyes and open the door to my flat, letting all guests inside. Marcel smiles and mumbles a quiet thank you. I shut the door after them and lock the door.

"I'm going to grab some clothes for Niall and I. Would you care for some clothes or would you rather stay naked?" I tell the triplets, putting up the almost-melted ice cream in the freezer. "Whatever you would like to give us is fine, Lou." Marcel states. I blush and nod going up to Stan and I's room. Well, my room now technically. I throw on some leggings and a tank top and grab the same for Niall from my dresser. I try hard not to cry when I pull out three of Stan's shirts for the triplets. I grab three boxers and go back downstairs, wiping away stray tears. I throw the clothes to everyone and go into the kitchen. "What kind of tea do you guys drink?" I ask the triplets, getting out a kettle. They ignore the shirts and slip on the boxers. "Hey Louis, do you still have those one pair of lilac panties with the black bows?" Niall asks, appearing from the bathroom. I blush super hard and nod, ignoring the triplets' darkening eyes.

"My dresser in the second drawer. Not the first. Do not open the first or go near the first. If you do, I swear to the gods, I will shave your fake ass hair off." I tell Niall, looking as angry as possible. I hear a small groan come from the couch and I try not to let my mind wander to dirty places. Niall nods and runs up to my room. "Sorry about that, but really, what kind of tea would you like?" I ask the alphas, getting out my collection of tea. They come rushing to the counter, choosing the ones they want. I laugh at how eager they are and grab four mugs for tea. "You wanna tell us about yourself or just flaunt your big ass?" Edward says, leaning up against the counter and blatantly stares at my butt. I blush and set the packets into each cup.

"W-Well I have four sisters and my mum back home. Niall's been my best friend since we presented in high school. Uhm, my future alpha left me this morning. I'm unemployed because I'm apparently too weak to have any kind of job. I went to an all omega college for five years and got a degree in drama and teaching. I'm actually very boring so yeah.." I trail off at the end and hand them their mugs of tea. Marcel and Harry look at me sympathetically while Edward's eyes go red in anger. "What kind of fucking alpha leaves their omega? And especially one that has four siblings! What was his name? I'll fucking kill him." Edward says angrily, his jaw clenched. _He's_ _so_ _sexy_ _oh_ _my_ _gosh_ _and_ _that_ _jawline_ _mm_ _.._ I bite my lip and blush when slick leaks into my panties. Their eyes all change black, trying to refrain from jumping over the counter and having their way with me. "Lou! Can you come up here for a sec?! I really need you." I let out a sigh of relief and run past the triplets. I get into my room and Niall groans. "I could smell you all the way from up here? When's your heat coming up?" I blush and turn my head. "Tomorrow" I whisper. "Louis what the hell! You know that the presence of multiple alphas prematurely starts a heat! Louis, they have to leave." Niall exclaims. I nod and lay down. Niall runs downstairs and tells the alphas that they have to leave. I hear some shouting and then the thundering of multiple feet pounding up the stairs. I fall asleep as they burst the door open.

~.~.~

Heat. Slick. Heavy breathing. Flushed cheeks. I knew this was it. There was no avoiding it. I sigh and sit up in my bed. "Ni..I need you to get me that butt plug that's in the top drawer. And maybe some like water or something." Niall nods and pulls out the item from the drawer that's in front of the door. Slick started pooling around me, making me whine. Niall hands me the thing I asked for and turns around. "N-Ni..I need you to...I can't do it myself..please, Ni." I whisper to him, too weak to do anything. Niall shutters and nods. "Nothing is going to be weird after this right?" I shake my head and lift up my pinkie. He laughs and links his with mine. More slick flows out into the little pool. I whimper and look at him desperately. "I'm gonna stretch you out okay? How many can you take?" Niall asks me, his cheeks flushed brightly. I hold up three fingers. Niall nods and slips in his first finger up to the second knuckle. I moan loudly and bite my lip, trying to calm myself down. "N-Ni, I need m-more." I tell him breathlessly, my hips moving against his one finger. Niall groans and slips in his middle and ring fingers. He scissors them quickly, thrusting them hard into my prostate. My back arches and I scream. "Bingo." He whispers, hammering relentlessly into my prostate. I come quickly all over my stomach and chest. Niall slips in the butt plug and goes back to the dresser.

"Here, wipe yourself off with this. I'm gonna go relieve myself." Niall hands me a towelette and rushes into the bathroom. I get up slowly, groaning as the plug brushes against my prostate. I let out a shaky breath and waddle to my dresser. I pull out a pair of boy shorts and a baggy shirt. I slip those on and open my door to find a flushed Marcel holding a tray of food. "I-I uh thought you'd be hungry, so I made you some pancakes and eggs." Marcel says calmly, staring hard at the tray in his hands. "Marcel, you didn't have to. Gosh, really Marcy, it's too much." I start tearing up, rambling on about being in his debt and how I don't know how to repay him. "Louis. Just take the damn tray and eat the food." Niall says behind me, his body all sweaty and flushed. I take the tray from Marcel, give him a kiss on the cheek, and sit on the bed with the food. Niall shuts the door and sits next to me, stealing a piece of toast and eats it in four bites. "Well damn, someone's hungry." I state sarcastically, finishing up the pancakes and eggs. A massive wave of heat crashes over me and pools in my lower abdomen. I whimper and grind down on the plug that's resting up against my prostate. "I hate this so much." I whisper to myself, a hard-on instantly coming to life. I look over at Niall desperately, to see him already eyeing my erection and biting his lip. "Niall..I need you..please.." I pant, ripping my shirt off and laying down on my back. Niall groans and mutters a 'fuck it' before straddling my waist. I pull him down by his neck and smush our lips together. He grinds his hips against mine, both of us moaning at the friction.

"T-Top drawer. Big blue thing. Grab it." I tell him, pulling off my underwear and stroking myself while he's up. I swipe my thumb across the tip and moan loudly, my climax tipping over the edge. "Holy shit Lou. This is for both of us right?" Niall asks excitedly after watching the cum shoot onto my chest. I let out a shaky breath and nod. "It's never been used. Too scared to ask if you wanted to use it with me." More heat rushes to my cheeks. Niall groans and grabs the bottle of half-empty lube from the same drawer. "Ni, come here. Need to stretch you out." I pull him down next to me and pull off the panties. I lube up three fingers and shove two into him at once. "Shit! Mm Lou ugh." Niall panted, gripping the sheets beneath him. I slipped another finger in with the others and clenched tighter around the plug inside me. "Lou, I'm ready, please." I nodded and slipped my fingers out from his warm heat. I reached behind me and pulled the plug out slowly, a mass amount of slick falling out with it. I lubed up both sides of large dildo and inserted my half into my hole, moaning loudly. Niall did the same, our arses touching each other. I laughed and started moving, the silicone tip tapping my prostate. I could already feel my orgasm creeping up on me. I groaned, moving more erratically, my butt slamming into Niall's. I whimpered loudly and came all over myself, Niall riding out his own orgasm. I let out a shaky sigh and pull the fake penis out.

"Hey Niall?"

"Yeah Lou?"

"Can you plug me up again?"

"Yeah okay. Do you mind if it's a bigger one?"

"Nah, go ahead."

"Okay."

"Oh and Niall?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for me best mate."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I hummed as the warm cloth wiped up my dried cum on my chest and belly. The large plug slipped in with ease, resting right up against my prostate. I open my eyes and sit up, groaning at the feeling of being filled. I get off the bed and ruffle up Niall's hair. "I'm gonna shower, you wanna get one with me?" Niall asked, holding open the bathroom door. "No, I'll shower later. Thanks though." I reply kindly. He nods and kisses my forehead before slipping into the bathroom. I sigh in content and go to my dresser. I slip on a pair of panties, shorts, and a loose tank top. I open the door and hear a loud groan come from downstairs. I giggle and trot down the stairs and into the livingroom. All three alphas snap their heads towards me and try to control themselves. "Hey guys. I didn't think you'd still be here." I state, sitting down on the coffee table infront of them. Marcel cleared his throat while Harry coughed into his fist. I cock an eyebrow and look at Edward...Only to find him staring at me hungrily. I blush and look away. "Aww, look ze is so cute when ze is blushing!" Harry said with a grin. I blush even harder and giggle. "I can't help it when three amazingly beautiful alphas are staring at me." I wink at Marcel, causing him to blush bright red. Harry laughs and sighs happily. Edward raises a brow at me and says, "We are not amazingly beautiful." Harry pouts at that. "If anything," Edward continues, "you are the amazingly beautiful one here." I blush again and get up, picking up the three mugs and walking into the kitchen. "I'll have you know, Alpha Edward," I call out, "I am very flattered by your compliment, but no one likes an ass-kisser." Marcel snorts and Harry laughs loudly at that. Edward gets up and walks up behind me. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask him, thoroughly washing each mug in the sink. Edward suddenly gets on his knees and hugs my waist tightly. I squeak loudly and grip the countertop. My pants and underwear are suddenly pulled down just below the bottom of my bum.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" I exclaim in a high voice. Marcel laughs while Harry grumbles about how Edward always gets everything. Edward puts his big, warm hands on the sides of my bum and starts kissing it. "Edward stop it." I giggle, trying to wiggle away from him. "I think I'll pass." He states simply and bites my right cheek. I squeak and call out for Harry and Marcel for help. Harry gets up from his spot on the couch and joins Edward, commenting on how soft my bum is. "Marcel," I whine, "help meee pleeease." My arms were starting to shake from me putting my upper body weight on them.  
 _If_ _my_ _arms_ _give_ _out_ _,_ _I'll_ _end_ _up_ _bending_ _over_ _and_ _submitting_ _to_ _them_ _._ _I'm_ _not_ _very_ _keen_ _on_ _getting_ _pregnant_ _by_ _alphas_ _that_ _I'm_ _not_ _mated_ _with_ _nor_ _whom_ _I've_ _just_ _met_ _._ _But_ _this_ _feels_ _incredible_ _._ _Just_ _soft_ _little_ _angel_ _kisses_ _and_ _the_ _occasional_ _bite_ _from_ _Edward_ _but_ _eh_ _,_ _who_ _cares_ _?_

"Guuuys. Stop it please. My arms are really tired." I whine to them and look over to see Marcel looking at us hungrily from the breakfast bar. "Then let them give it out. We're not stopping anytime soon so." Harry replies then continues his little kisses. _Fuck_ _it_ _._  
I let my arms drop and fold one on the other. My back leveled with my shoulders, making my bum stick out and become more exposed. Three loud groans filled my ears, a blush rising up my neck and cheeks. I giggle and arch my back just a little. "You're really testing our control, pumpkin." Edward stated, his voice a little deeper. "I don't know what you're talking about Alpha Edward. If I do recall, you were the one who decided to pants me and start kissing my bum." I reply cheekily. Edward just grunts. "Marcel, are you alright?" I ask him from where he's sitting. Marcel snaps out of his stupor and looks at me in surprise. "Why wouldn't I be?" I giggle and and shrug. "Well you're just spacing out while staring intently at my bum. And you're not over here just staring with these cavemen." He chuckles at that and stays where he is. "He's a gentleman really. Says he wants to wait until Mating Night to deflower our mate. But with an ass like this I think he'll have a hard time upholding that promise." Harry says aloud, groping a cheek firmly. I giggle when Marcel pouts and denies that he will try to stay as celibate as possible. The front door opens and a voice calls out.  
"LouLou?"  
Oh boy.


	3. Quick Question

What do you peeps think about the smut? I'm really curious because the next chapter is gonna be steamy and like ya know. Any kinda feedback is welcomed. If you peeps don't like it then what can I do to satisfy your smut needs  
? I'll post the next chapter when I get a couple of answers!

Much love, Rye Bread c:


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little steamy between Nourry...

**"LouLou?"**

**Oh boy.**

"Lou? You here baby? I came to apologize." Stan called out from the foyer. All he had to do was walk forward a few steps and look to the left. I stand up straight and hold my breath. Edward's eyes get red and his jaws tighten. Harry looks sad. Marcel...is gone? Where did he go? I look back at Harry who catches my confusion on his brother's whereabouts. He just shrugs and pulls up my pants for me, an inaudible sigh leaving his lips. I kiss his head and smile. I give Edward a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Stan? Is that you?" I ask aloud, walking out of the kitchen from another entrance. Stan looks the same as he did when he walked out this morning. A sudden wave of anger burst through my belly and chest. I try to hide my agitation and put a fake smile on my face. Stan looks over the outfit I have on and tries to smile.

"Oh my God Lou, I am so sorry that I left this morning! I don't know what came over me! I just-" I hold my hand up to stop him from spewing his lies. "I don't care Stan. Omegas wanting to dress femininely is a completely normal and common thing. Alphas leaving their omega, however, is not normal and common. It is rare and leaves that omega feeling things that can put their body in danger. I've never wanted to punch an alpha in the face until you decided to hate me because I wanted to spice up our sex life! I'm going to pack all of my stuff and I'm gonna move in with either Niall or back in with my parents." I finish my rant and take off the necklace that he bought me when I was sixteen.

"Fine! I didn't want a slut like you anyway! I can smell those alphas Louis! You probably spread your legs wide open for them didn't you? Beg them to fuck you like a desperate whore? You gonna cry? Is the little bitch gonna cry to his mommy?" Tears flooded my vision. My body shaking because of the yelling. "I-I didn't have sex with them St-an. A-And I'm not a-a slut! Or a whore! I can smell skanky beta all the way from here! You're such a-a-a dickface! I gave up everything to be with you! To start a family with you! I hate you! I hate you! I ha-" My screeching came to an abrupt stop when a fist collided with my cheek. I wail in pain, tears streaming down my face. I stumble backwards and fall into a hard chest. Harry's sweet apple fragrance clouded my senses, my shivers coming to a stop. "'arry. I-" Harry shushs me with a warm look. "Take him upstairs. Marcel and I will be up shortly." Edwards calls from behind Stan, eyes red and a dark smile gracing his lips. Marcel pops up out of nowhere to give me a kiss on the cheek before slowly stalking towards Stan. I gulp and bury my face in Harry's chest.

"Get me away from this please. I just want to be cuddled." I whisper to him, tightening my arms around his neck. He picks me up swiftly, not sparing another glance at his replicas before climbing the stairs. I shiver when an audible cracking sound and a shout travels through the house. "Niall's still in your room. I'd imagine he's waiting for you, sweets." Harry tells me in a deep, calming voice. I instantly relax and nod, lining my ear up with his heartbeat. I let out a sigh when he kisses my head. A wave of lingering sex wafts into my nose when Harry opens the door to my room. "Would it kill ya to open a window Ni? Geez man, we'll end getting Harry riled up with all these pheromones." I giggle when Niall jumps from his spot on my tainted bed. "Don't change the sheets." Harry's sultry whisper makes my knees weak. I nod and drop down from his arms, pulling Niall into mine. "You're so soft and squishy, like a human pillow. A really warm and cute human pillow." Niall says, rubbing his nose against my chest. I laugh at that, patting his head with one hand and a spot next to me with the other. Harry walks over and sits behind me, tracing small patterns with his finger on my back. A high pitched screech floats up into the, Niall and I instantly tensing. "Shh, it's okay. Niall, can you hand me the remote please?" Harry says in his deep, extremely calming voice. Niall moves away from me for a second to hand Harry the remote and then koala hugs me, ignoring that Harry was right behind me. I giggle when Harry puts on My Little Ponies: Friendship Is Magic loudly. "I love this episode." I whisper aloud, loving when Harry kisses my forehead gently.

"Hey Lou?"

"Yes Niall?"

"How would you react if I told you that I'm in the process of courting with two alphas?"

"I would have to meet these alphas and make sure that they're not like **Stan**. Maybe follow you guys on a date and see how they treat you. Cause no one gets to hurt my little Irish potato. Oh and probably tickle you to death because you didn't tell me sooner."

"O-Okay....you wouldn't actually tickle me to death would you?"

"Not to death, no. But probably until you pee your pants. Wait no. Cause you're always wearing my underwear. And I'm like broke now. I do need more now that I think about it..."

"Uh, Lou? You know Harry's still here right?"

"How could I forget Niall? He's like a sex god on legs. He smells amazingly delicious. And oh my lord, just his entire being screams sex and cuddles. I'm gonna explode if I keep thinking about him in bed. Oh god. Niall stop me."

Harry laughs an ugly laugh. It somehow fits him though. The small heat in my stomach becomes persistent and expanding. I groan loudly. "What do you want us to do Lou? You know what's gonna happen when the plug comes out." Niall tells me, sitting up and pulling away from me. I shrug my shoulders and bit my lip. "Would you be comfortable with me eating you out and Niall sucking you off? Or you could take care of Niall's very obvious erection. Whatever you wanna do baby." Harry's voice was suddenly an octave or two lower and slow. I groan again and nod, leaning back against Harry's chest. He starts kissing and smelling my neck, groaning at the remaining innocence. I spread my legs and let Niall strip off my pants and somewhat stained panties. I sigh when Niall take my length in his mouth and tangle my hands in Harry's lengthy curls. "I'm all yours, Sir." I whisper in Harry's ear, nipping at the lobe. He groans loudly at that, bending at an awkward angle to capture my lips. I moan into his mouth, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Harry pulls away from my lips to start marking up my neck. Teeth marks and hickies of varying shades soon cover my neck. My hips stutter and I spill into Niall's mouth with a groan. He pops off with an obscene wet noise, kissing my inner thigh before sitting up. I get on all fours after my shirt is pulled off, and prepare myself for whatever's next.

**(NARRATOR POV)**

Harry gently pushes down on the space between Louis's shoulder blades, Louis's head now resting on his folded arms. "Niall, can you hand me a pillow please? Thanks." Harry takes the pillow from Niall and slides in underneath Louis's belly and hips. "Baby doll, I'm gonna take care of you if you help out Niall okay? If you become too uncomfortable, yell out the safe word. Which is...?" Harry's hand start kneading the soft flesh of Louis's bum. "The safe word is avocado, Sir." Louis replies, pushing back against the warmth. Harry hums, smacking Louis's bum just enough for him to gasp and the flesh jiggle. Niall sits in front of Louis nervously, sinful thoughts about his best friend with his lips wrapped around his erection invade his mind. Harry smacks the other cheek with the same amount of power as the last spank. Louis moans and wiggles his bum, prompting Harry to smack both cheeks at once with a little more force. "Sir. Alpha, can you do me a favor and bind my hands together please." Louis begs, his erection red and leaking profusely against the pillow. "You like being tied up huh? Like it when you're helpless and vulnerable? Tell me Louis, would you happen to have a pain kink?" Louis moans when Harry's nails drag down his back and leave red streaks in its wake. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry chuckles and does it again. " _Alpha_..please. There's my favorite pair of handcuffs in the nightstand. Please, Sir, tie me up. Mark me up. I don't care, just please." Louis begs, his hands together and ready to be bound. 

Harry quickly grabs the item and binds the omega's wrists together. "Tighter. Please Master" Harry's eyebrows shoot to his hairline with a groan. "What did you just call me?" Harry asks, his voice deep and lustful. "M-Master. I called you Master, Sir." Louis responds, his body shaking with all kinds of emotion. "Master please, do something to me. Please." Niall's been slowly fisting his erection at the sounds Louis's been making and blushes when Harry finally catches him. "I'm not going to do anything until you've got Niall in your throat." Louis immediately takes Niall's leaking member in his mouth without hesitation. Niall's hands fly to Louis's hair with a moan. "Oh god, Lou. That feels so good ugh." Louis takes all 7 inches like a champ, hollowing his cheeks and licking the slit like any good sub would. Harry pushes Louis's globes apart to pull out the glittery plug, his mouth open and ready for the large amount of slick that falls out with the plug. Harry moans at the taste, instantly delving into the source of the heavenly liquid. Louis moans around Niall's length, the older one tightening his grip in the other's hair and thrusting his hips. Louis gagged before regaining control, popping off and telling Niall to "get on with it already" before taking him back in his mouth. Harry smacked both cheeks again before really going at it, feeding off the slick and noises Louis provided him.

Niall tugged on Louis's hair twice to let him know that he was about to come, Louis tighten the suction on Niall's member before he bobbed his head faster and ignored the tears streaming down his face. Louis pushed against Harry's face when teeth started nipping at his rim. Harry slipped two fingers into the omega, his cold rings adding pleasure to the heated and swollen rim. Niall comes hard in Louis's mouth when he scraped his teeth against the member gently. Louis pulled off and swallowed the slightly salty liquid, moaning when Harry scraped his nails down his thighs. "M-Master, I'm cl- _shit_ -ose. Please Master" Louis sobs, face now to the side and squished against the bed. Harry's tongue delves back in alongside his two fingers, nails digging deep crescents into the sub's love handles. Louis mewls and thrusts against the pillow under his hips. Harry pulls back just to say, "Go ahead baby." Louis and Harry speed up their movements, desperate to get the boy off quickly.

"Harry!" Louis screams as he comes, back arched obscenely and wrists straining against their restraints. Harry pulls away from the boy immediately, undoing the cuffs petting his hair. "Master?" Louis calls, eyeing Harry's erection through his tight boxers. "Yes my sweet angel?" Harry responds with a smile. "Can you cum in my mouth?" Louis asks hesitantly, his small hand creeping up the alpha's thigh slowly. Harry has a bewildered look on his face, thinking about the boy's mouth stretched around his c*ck. Harry moans at the vivid image. "Only if you think you can handle it baby." With that, Louis pulls down the alpha's boxers, gaping when a monstrous c*ck stands to its full potential from the confines of cotton. Harry chuckles at the omega's expression, priding himself on his ability to cause such an expression. "Y-You're so big." Louis tells him with wide, innocent eyes. "A solid ten. Not that big of a deal." Harry shrugs it off like it's nothing when it's actually quite remarkable. "The average alpha is about seven a half or eight inches. A beta is between six and eight. Niall and I just got extremely lucky with seven inches." Louis informs, still staring at Harry's c*ck like it was a god. "You gonna stare at it or taste it Lou?" Niall asks from the bathroom entrance. Harry chuckles at Louis's red cheeks.

"C'mon love, I'm about to explode if I don't get to be in- _fooking shit_." Louis interrupted Harry by taking almost all of him in his throat at once. He was greedy. Some would say he was even gagging for it. He just wanted to please one of his future mates. Harry's member was surrounded by the most fantastic warmth ever. The alpha thought that he had died and gone to Heaven. It wasn't long after Louis had eventually taken all of the alpha's length in his throat before he felt the heat in his stomach expanding greatly. Louis moans and takes only half of the monster, not wanting to choke on the alpha's load. "Fuck, Lou." Harry groans, tugging at Louis's chestnut hair roughly. Harry's a goner when Louis whimpers loudly around the throbbing flesh, his tip pulsing with cum. Louis comes against the already stained pillow, breathing heavily through his nose. Lots of cum fills Louis's mouth instantly, the sweetness of it making Louis moan and enjoy it while it's there.

"God Lou, you were such a good boy for me. Taking me without complaint. I'm proud of you baby boy." Harry praises, his fingers running through the sub's sweaty hair gently. Louis looks up at Harry with fond- and happiness-filled eyes, basking in the praise. After a few more moments of making sure that Harry's load was down Louis' throat, Harry pulls out of the omega's warm mouth. Louis swallows what's left of the sweet cum and moves around his sore jaw. "Are you okay angel?" Harry asks with care, wiping away the little dribble that escaped the boy's lips. Louis nods and smiles a small smile, sleep wanting to overtake his body. Niall's been sitting in the corner since his orgasm, watching the duo on the bed interact. Said omega sits next to the duo with a huff. "You guys look really hot together, by the way. I thought I was watching some really good porn." Niall informs the duo with a smile. The duo laughs and smiles at one another, thinking about how happy they're going to be together soon.

**(LOU'S POV)**

I roll onto my back with a small, content sigh. "That was great. That was really really great. Thank you guys. I really appreciate it." Niall smiles and walks back into the bathroom. Harry lays down next to me, rubbing small circles into my shoulder. "Do you think they're done torturing Stan? Cause I'd really like some food and cuddles." I ask Harry, turning onto my side so I'm facing him. He shrugs and puts his hand on my jaw. I lean into the touch, loving how soft and warm it is. He grins and those dimples make another appearance. Niall comes back from the bathroom with a warm rag, wiping down the dried up slick that was on the backs of my thighs. I let out a sigh and smile up at Harry. "I really want to court with you and your replicas. I can really us being a family in the future. Maybe have twins, triplets, quadruplets, I don't care. I really just want a lot of babies. They'd be extremely beautiful cause they'd come from me and you boys. I sound like a teenage girl oh god." I groan and shield my face from him, a massive blush rising up to my cheeks. Harry and Niall chuckle, cooing at how 'adorable' I am. I roll back onto my back and peek at Harry between my fingers. He's looking down at my tummy with a fond expression. I close my eyes and try not to think about how big I would be, filled with their babies. I squeal when something wet makes contact with my tummy. I look down to see Harry licking up the cum on my belly, staring up at my face with lust. I groan and look back at Niall to see him sliding back into the bathroom. "Harry, not now please. I really want food." I pout down at him. He growls and decides to mark up my tummy with hickies and bites. "Can't wait to fill you up with my babies." He whispers quietly, licking away the last of the stickiness from my tummy. I run my fingers through his hair and smile down at him. "I can't wait either. You're going to be the best father to them Hazza. We can talk about all of that later on okay? I really need some clothes and food." I tell him honestly. He gets up with a groan and sits up, staring at me with a smile. I giggle and get up slowly. "Hey Niall? If you're done with whatever, we're gonna go get some food. And hurry up, I gotta brush my teeth." I yell from the closet, fingering through some outfits.

"H-Hey Lou?"

"Yes Hazza?"

"Can you um, not cover up your belly?"

"Can I ask why, Sir?"

"It uh, gives me a sense of security. Like um, it's like a little reminder that you're mine, just not officially. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course. I wasn't planning on covering them up anyway Sir. I like showing off my body and wear all marks proudly."

"Thank you angel."

"Angel? Why angel?"

"Well if Edward gets to call you pumpkin, I wanna call you angel. And you're so bright and pure like an angel."

"And what about Marcy? Does he not get to call me something?"

"He does, it's just up to him what he wants to call you. Are you done getting dressed yet?"

"Yeah, just wondering what socks I want to wear."

With that, I walk out of the closet and towards my dresser.

"Jesus cupcake, are you trying to get me hard?" I giggle and grab a pair of sheer white knee-highs. "No Sir, just like this outfit the most. I can change if you want me to." I slide on the socks and sit next to Harry, loving when he pulls me into his chest. "No no. I like it, just havin' a hard time trying to not jump your bones." Harry laughs and kisses my forehead. Niall emerges from the bathroom, hair dripping onto his shirt. I jump to my feet and pull Harry with me. "Now we can get some food" I exclaim, holding Harry's hand as we walk down the stairs. The faint smell of blood is lingering in the air. Marcel and Edward are still standing by the entrance. "You didn't kill him did you?" I ask the twins, smiling when they finally notice me. "No, but we can if you want. We know where he is." Edward responds calmly, staring at the hickies littering my body. Marcel raises an eyebrow at Harry who shrugs and kisses my temple. "So I see you figured out Harry's fetish." I giggle and nod, tightening my hand around his. "Yep, and his pregnancy kink. And he figured out one of my uh, kinks of sorts." I blush when Harry chuckles and the twins' eyebrows shoot to their hairline. "Oh really? Without us? I'm a little heartbroken pumpkin." Edward frowns and I let go of Harry's hand to go to him. I hug Edward's waist tightly. "I'm sorry Poppa. Master just wanted a little taste before we started courting. Oh yeah, Master and I decided that we should start courting soon cause I already really like you guys and I already feel extremely safe when I'm around you guys." Edward's breath hitches when I called him Poppa and his arms tighten around me. _Didn't know it would turn him on that much jeez._ "I agree with that. But that's not why I'm mad." Edward says lowly in my ear, one of his hands sliding down to my bum. I whimper when he grabs it roughly. "I'm mad because he got to taste you first pumpkin. I get to taste you next don't I pumpkin?" I nod frantically, biting my lip when he sucks on a patch of skin on my neck. A loud throat clearing didn't stop Edward from continuing his assault on my neck. "Poppa...I need.." I whimper, tilting my head to the side to let him continue. "What do you need baby?" He whispers against my pulse point. "I-I need...I need.." I trail, moaning when he bites on the spot a little bit. "Tell me baby." He requests, squeezing my bum a little more. "I need...food. I really need food." Edward sighs and looks at me in disbelief. I laugh and peck his lip before walking into the kitchen. Whether I put in a little more sway in my hips is no one's business.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I say 'and' a lot, don't hurt me lol. I want your opinion on some sex scenes between the triplets. It's not like a must have for the story, but it kinda is for their relationship. If you're not comfortable with there beings some small, graphic scenes between the triplets, tell me or deal with it. It's going to be in the story no matter what, I just wanted to know how you all feel about it. Another thing, I've got band camp from 8:00AM until 5:00PM so updates will probably be on hold for a little while. I'll try to post them on Saturdays or Sundays and they might be a little short. This is my first year doing marching band so I haven't really gotten in the groove of fitting in updates. But when I do figure it out, I'll let you all know and stuff. 
> 
> All the love, Rye bread


	5. Quick Little A/N

Hey there! It's Alex! I've been working on the fourth chapter for three straight hours now and I'm almost finished. I know the third chapter was mainly smut, but I wanna know why you all haven't voted and commented yet. I'm curious but a little upset cause I feel like you all don't actually like this story anymore and that I did something wrong. If you could tell my why or go and comment on any of the three chapters, I'd greatly appreciate it. I love every single one of you who have bookmarked, read, voted, and commented on this story. I'm gonna go now. 

Much love, Rye Bread xx


	6. Uhh...whoops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much btw and I hope that you will take care of yourself

I know you all are so sick of these a/ns but this is the last one. I'm going to Miami, Florida from July 27 until August 2. I may or may not be able to update. This is my first time going and I'm super excited. My godmother invited my mom, sister and I to an author signing convention. It's called Submit and Devour. All of the authors are erotic novelists. I'm literally a 14 yo smol bean that reads dirty fanfiction and makes my mom believe that I don't know more about the BDSM lifestyle than she does.

*cringe*

It's gonna be so awkward though because I've never read an erotic novel (they're all straight ew) and I don't plan on it. There's going to be 54 authors there so I'm gonna die. I have thee  **worst** social skills when it comes to large crowds because of my crippling anxiety.

The fourth chapter is almost complete so it should be up sometime next week. If I can post it Thursday I will, but I have a therapy appointment and blah blah blah. 

One last thing! A quick thank you to [ILoveFanFiction12](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovefanfiction12/pseuds/Ilovefanfiction12) for the little boost of happiness and support! Love you c:

And a shoutout to my twin lover, the love of my life, my one true idol...... ~~ **JOOOHN CEEENAAA**~~

 ~~~~Kidding!

[xstripperlouisx](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xstripperlouisx/pseuds/xstripperlouisx) is everything I just stated above <3 Go check out their books and stuff!  **I LOVE YOU BABY CAKES**! ;P

I have to go finish packing so I'll uh..see..talk?..to you all later? I dunno lol bye

Much love, Rye Bread xx


	7. ASDFGHJKL

I know everyone is sick and tired of these damn a/ns but you're gonna deal with one more. 

I was going to update today and surprise you all but I have no motivation whatsoever. I got back from the Miami trip last night and I've been so fucking sad. I went from being used to being treated like shit by my family to getting to know what a loving and supportive family relationship feels like. I have no idea when I'll get to see them again and that makes me so fucking depressed. They're like me. Except they curse way more and a lot dirtier and use the c word in like every sentence. 

I might finish the update today, I might not. I don't know what to do anymore. Like my depression is making a rise again because of someone and it fucking sucks. I understand if you all don't want to read this story anymore or whatever. I'm sorry for disappointing you all.

-Alex


	8. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziam is introduced!

"Boys! Lunch is done!" Louis calls out from the kitchen, taking off my pink apron. Four sets of fast footsteps race into the kitchen. "What'd you make Lou?" Niall asks, his stomach letting out a growl. Louis laughs and sets the pot of food down in the middle of the large table.

"Three cheese chicken and broccoli alfredo. It sounded good to make." Louis shrugs nonchalantly, secretly loving their pleased faces. "Angel, this looks fooking incredible." Harry tells him honestly, smiling when the boy blushes. "Well let's eat yeah?" Louis tells the table with a smile, taking the free seat next to Niall. "Alpha Edward, would you like to say grace?" Louis had no idea if the alphas were religious or not, even though it was frowned upon if alphas didn't believe in some form of a higher being. Louis himself wasn't religious, but still open and kind to those who were. Him and Niall went to a private Catholic school a, neither one following the religion. The three alphas guffawed at that, amused that their little omega thought _they_ followed a _religion._ Louis and Niall flinched at the loud sound, covering their ears when it didn't let up. The alphas finally stopped when a loud whimper sounded throughout the room. "Sorry, it's just-I mean what religion allows incest, homosexuality, and a polyamorous relationship? We didn't mean to cause you boys any harm, it just simply amused us. We do not practice any religion. If you would like me to say grace, I will." Edward tells the omegas in a caring tone. Louis just smiles and rubs Niall's shoulder comfortingly. "We're not religious either. I just thought I'd give you the option, Alpha." Louis tells him, keeping one hand on his omega friend to calm him down. Niall just couldn't seem to stop shivering and hyperventilating. Louis looks at the alphas urgently before picking Niall up and into the living room.

Niall instantly curls up to him, breathing in his friend's scent to calm himself. "Lou.." Niall whines, pawing at the omega's chest when his body doesn't relax. "Where's your phone babe?" Louis asks him calmly and starts to finger the boy's hair. "Nightstand. Your room." He huffs out, closing his eyes and trying to block out the awful childhood memories. "Hey Harry! Can you come here please!" Louis exclaims after covering his friend's red ears. Harry rushes into the room with his replicas a few feet behind. "Yes, my sweet angel?" Harry asks, concern and guilt filling his body with one look at the shaking boy in his omega's lap. "Can you get me Niall's phone from my nightstand and one of my soft beanies please?" Louis requests, stroking the red ears delicately now. Harry rushes up the stairs to retrieve the item. "Hey Marcel? Can you get me a warm wash cloth and vaseline please?" Marcel nods and shoves Edward in the direction of the omegas. Louis's whispering to Niall about how much he loves him and how good of a friend he is when Edward sits next to the pair. Harry and Marcel come into the livingroom at the same time, thrusting the objects into Edward's hands. Louis takes the warm cloth from Edward and rubs gently over each ear, telling Niall how good he's being and whatnot. The alphas watch their omega intently, all of them thinking _'he's going to be a great mother'_.

After Louis's done with the cloth, he rubs some vaseline on each ear carefully. Everything had to be done carefully when it came to a distressed omega. "Hey Edward?" Louis calls softly, kissing Niall's forehead when the extremely soft beanie now caressed his ears. Niall fell against Louis's chest with a soft sigh and a snuggle. "Yes pumpkin?" Edward asks after cleaning the boy's hands with the cloth. "Can I have Niall's phone? I have to call his alphas to come pick him up." Louis informs, concern for his friend eating at his brain. The alpha nodded and handed him the phone. "Niall? Sweetheart?" Louis calls softly, stroking the boy's back. Niall hums and looks up at him with tired eyes. "What are your alphas' names?" Louis asked with a smile. "Liam and Zayn." Niall responds with a grin. Louis nods and kisses the boy's forehead before going back to the phone. He finds _Lima Bean and Zaynie Poo_ first. He chuckles before pressing the call button.

 ***Liam's voice*** *Zayn's voice*

"Nialler! How's it goin over at Lou's babe?"

"It's Louis. Niall's not feelin to well."

" **Oh my god! What happened! Is he okay?"**

"Something happened at lunch and he had a really bad panic attack. His ears are still really red and he's shaking a little bit. He's kinda floating in subspace at the moment."

**"We'll be over as soon as we can. Zayn take the phone."**

"Okay so Liam's driving. How did he end up in subspace? I thought he could only go into subspace when ya know or there's an alpha there. Are there alphas there??"

"Calm down Zayn. He had an intense orgasm like twenty minutes ago. Yes, there are alphas here. Three extremely kind, worried about Niall, alphas. My alphas. And then there's me."

"What do you mean, and then there's me? Were you an alpha?"

"No Zayn. I was never an alpha. I've just known how to calm Niall down since we were kids. He's responded to my scent differently as long as I can remember."

"Oh okay. I'm sorry I got all defensive. Just worried about my boy ya know? He already means so much to us and gosh Lou, he's just...sorry. Liam says that we should be there in like ten minutes if he doesn't speed."

"You're fine Zayn. I'm glad that you guys care about him. He deserves to be treated like the queen he is after all the shit he's been through. My alphas are gettin jealous cause I'm talking to you haha. I'll see you guys in ten."

"I have no intentions to steal you away, I promise. Good luck with that haha. Alright bye Lou."

"Bye Zayn."

With that, Louis hangs up and smiles at each of his alphas. "You guys are so cute and identical when you pout." Louis chuckles and pecks Edward's pouty lips. Niall squirms a little, Louis's hands on his waist and middle tightening so he doesn't fall. Edward cups Louis's jaw and kisses him with more force. Louis chuckles again, keeping his hold on his friend and kissing Edward with grace. Edward pulls away to suck a small mark just under his chin. "There won't be any space left for Marcy to mark if you keep that up Edward." Louis tells the alpha, loving all the attention he's getting from the man. Three loud knocks sounded through the silent home. Louis nodded his head in the direction of the door for Edward and the others to get. The three alphas obeyed, heading to the door in just boxers. _'How could I forget that they were shirtless? Holy shit do they have nice bodies. Focus Louis! Niall is your main concern right now, think about them later in the shower.'_

Five strong alpha scents flood Louis's nose at once, his head snapping up to meet his friend's courting partners. Holy shit were they gorgeous.

Louis glanced down at a sleeping Niall with a fond smile. He shook his head when he noticed the drool dripping down his body. Liam and Zayn looked at Louis, heads tilted and a weird expression evident. "Are you...naked?" Zayn asked in confusion. Louis giggled and blushed. "No, just wearing something a little uh, revealing if you will." Louis blushed harder when Harry grinned at him, his dimples making a lovely appearance. "It shows off the marks Harry left on zim. If ze likes it then so do we. It's quite a cute outfit actually, shows off zir natural tan nicely." Edward said with a shrug, smiling when Louis smiles at him. Louis loved it when Edward would use gender neutral pronouns when he talked about him. Alphas were required to use gender neutral pronouns with omegas when introducing the omega to friends, family, and in general until the omega felt comfortable with the people they were around or if they said otherwise. Betas were also included in that rule. It was a bit complicated and to some stupid, but it still made Louis happy when his alpha would use the neutral pronouns. Louis blushed when all the alphas analyzed the marks they could see. "Niall's asleep and he's drooling on my chest." Louis announces, grimacing when it starts to pool in his belly button. The alphas chuckle and stare at the duo on the couch. "I wanna take Niall home, but they look so cute and I don't wanna wake them up. Are you guys going to stay at Lou's tonight?" Zayn asked the triplets. They shrugged and looked at Louis for an answer. "We could have a big sleepover! The living room's big enough for us all to stay in and I could bring out two air mattresses or there's the guest room. It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other since we're going to be seeing each other a lot. I mean we don't have to have one. I just don't want you guys leaving in the middle of a storm. Stay. Please." Louis tells the alphas with big eyes and pouty lips. Niall decides then to wake up and say, "Wanna stay with my omega. Don't lemme go Loueh." Louis chuckles and hugs Niall tightly. "I'll never let you go Neal. Never ever." Louis tells him seriously, burying his face in the crook of his omega's neck.

"Well we can't leave now can we?" Zayn chuckles, admiring how gentle and caring Louis is for his omega. The alphas chuckled with him when the omegas shook their heads rapidly at the question. "Nuh uh. We're stayin' right 'ere." Niall exclaims, blinking away the sleep. Louis nods with him. "I second that." The alphas share a look and shrug. "I guess a sleepover could do us all some good." Marcel announces, smiling at his omega when the boy grins at him. Niall and Louis squeal in excitement, rambling on to each other about makeovers and whatnot. The alphas looked at the omegas fondly, imagining them pregnant together, shopping together, reading pregnancy books together, eating ice cream and being emotional over a romance film together, just doing every little thing together. It was a nice vision. The alphas were brought out of their little reverie when the omegas got up from the couch with a loud squeal. "We'll be right back!" Louis calls out to the nonplussed alphas before he raced up the stairs with his omega.

The alphas look at each other before pouting at the loss of the warmth and energy their omegas brought. "Knowing Niall and Louis together, they're probably gonna take an hour to do whatever it is they're doing." Zayn announces coolly, linking his fingers with Liam's. Liam smiles at the man and tightens his grip. Marcel smiles to himself when the alphas' love shined brightly from just hand-holding and a smile. Marcel always got happy and admired those who weren't afraid of expressing their love, no matter how unique or regular their relationship was. "Well if that's the case, we might as well get comfortable." Harry tells the group, his inner alpha whining loudly at the loss of his omega. With a nod, Ziam takes the loveseat and the triplets take the sofa.

The alphas make small talk, asking how they met their omega and how they get their hair to look _**that**_ good. "Out of all three, who uses the most hair product?" Liam asks, chuckling when Harry and Edward immediatley point to their youngest replica. "Hey.." Marcel whines, pouting when they all laugh. "Harry uses moisturizers and hair masks and all that shit. I literally just use oil-based pomades. Edward's the lucky one. All he has to do is wake up and BAM, perfection." Marcel says, his hands flailing everywhere. The alphas let out barks of laughter but quickly stop when their boys make an appearance.

"You ready to par-taayy?!"

Oh dear lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about having it centered? Narrator pov? Love you lots


	9. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow readers! I know that this chapter is extreeeeeemely late. My depression has decided to, yet again, make another dreadful appearance. I'm trying really hard to find some kind of permanent motivation and inspiration. Thank you so much to those of you who waited patiently and didn't stop reading just because I'm lacking in updates. Without further ado, here is a 2417, unedited chapter!

                                                                                            


Lou's house^^

**"You ready to par-taaayy?!"**

**Oh lord.**

The two omegas linked their arms together and grinned.

The alphas were instantly stunned. They openly traced every detail of the omegas' figures, saving the image for later. They knew exactly what they were doing to the men. And they thrived on that. Loved that only they could cause a reaction like that.

"Louis.."

"Yes Liam?"

"Where did you find those outfits?"

"My drawer. Thought Niall would like something cute to wear for his alphas."

Zayn and Liam groaned quietly at that, jaws clenching when Niall blushed and agreed with Louis' statement.

"You're really testing our self control, pumpkin." Edward tells the omega, graphic images running through his mind.

"Sorry Alpha Edward. I wasn't trying to, honest. Just wanted Neal and I to match and be comfortable."

Liam and Zayn laugh when Niall lets out a grumble about how much he hates being called Neal. 

"Hey Hazza?"

"Yes LouBoo?"

Louis giggled before asking, "Can you and EddyPoo get this room set up for our sleepover? Pwetty pwease Alpha."

"What's Marcy going to do then?"

Louis grinned, whispering something in Niall's ear that made the omega blush.  
"Marcel is going to help me and Niall bake some cookies and stuff."  
"But he's rubbish at baking! I'm the baker in the family." Harry pouted and crossed his arms.  
"I know Alpha, but I'd like to spend some time with your brother."  
"What about Eddy? Does he-"  
"Edward will get one-on-one time with me later."

Edward perked up at that, a devilish grin coming to life.   
"Damn right Edward gets one-on-one time. Edward deserves one-on-one time with the pretty omega."  
Louis giggles at that, nodding his head before dragging Niall with him into the kitchen. Marcel jumping up to follow.

"Liam and Zayn can help us set up the fort because I have no idea how you do it."  
Edward agreed with his brother. They didn't exactly have a loving relationship when growing up. They never got to build forts or play because of their greedy father.   
Edward willed the memories away, listening to the conversation before him.  
"All we really need is a couple sheets, a broom stick, and some pillows. Oh and an open sleeping bag. Maybe--Edward? Are you okay?" Liam asked him, concern evident in his tone.  
Edward blinked and nodded. Harry shot him a knowing glance and a pat on the shoulder.

Meanwhile in the kitchen..

"Ung, Marcel, please."

"Hmm, I dunno Princess. Do you need it?"

"Yes! Please Alpha! I really need it."

Niall's face was bright red. He could only imagine how sexual this would sound to an outsider.

"Marcel! Just give me the damn flour!"  
Louis reached for the flour again, Marcel quickly pulling it up even higher away from the boy.  
Niall let out a laugh, gathering the other ingredients.

Marcel suddenly pulled Louis into him, the flour now lying on the floor. Marcel wrapped his arms around the boy's waist from behind, inhaling the sweet smell that was Louis.  
"God, Princess you smell so good." Marcel moaned, hands spread and gripping the boy's love handles. He knew Louis' heat wasn't over yet. A new wave just hit him. The smell was intoxicating.  
Louis whimpered and lolled his head back, giving the alpha access to his neck. Most of it was covered but the other two left a section just for their little brother. Thought he'd like this spot the most.

Louis' extremely soft spot.

"Oh god. N-Niall. Take care of the cookies please. Ung. Don't mind us babes."  
Louis wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs before presenting himself to the gorgeous alpha.  
Marcel and Niall clearly knew that. Seeing as Louis has already tugged off his pants and is arching his back into the alpha's crotch.  
Niall hurriedly shut off the stove and put everything back, fearing that the alpha in the room wouldn't appreciate him being there. Niall knew Louis wouldn't mind him being there and watching. But Marcel might.   
Niall didn't want to chance it, so he scurried out of the kitchen when Marcel started to strip.

With a red face, Niall walked into the living room and mumbled, "Louis and Marcel might fuck on the counter."  
Harry and Edward instantly spring up. Either wanting to join or stop the situation.  
Zayn and Liam saw Niall's erection and instantly pulled him onto the couch.  
"Do you want us to take of that baby?" Liam's sultry voice whispered, hands rubbing the boy's sides softly.  
Niall whimpered when Zayn started to palm him, legs having a mind of their own and opening.  
Liam and Zayn groaned at the sight, loving how desperate their boy looked.

Niall nodded his head rapidly. "Please Alpha. Please take care of it. Pretty please." The omega whined, thrusting up against Zayn's hand.

Liam chuckled and kissed the boy's neck gently. Zayn took his time with teasing the boy. He loved the needy look Niall would get when Zayn drug out teasing him.

"Look at how excited he is for us Li. You're so beautiful baby." Zayn kisses the boys' lips softly, one hand in Niall's pants and the other tugging on Liam.

"Take me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Marcel! What the hell man?! You can't mount him right now you idiot." Harry exclaimed, smacking the back of his brother's head. Marcel let out a threatening growl at the presence of two more alphas. He didn't care that they were his brothers. All he had on his mind was knotting the beautiful omega under him. His brain was fuzzy and only focused on fucking the nearest being to him. Marcel was in a premature rut. His brothers would soon follow.

"God dammit! Edward, he's in a rut. This is so bad. Fuck." Harry shrieked, hands flying to his hair and tugging fiercely. He knew that he and Ed would be like their brother soon. 

If an unmated omega and alpha have sex, the alpha can knot and the omega will not be pregnant. That's only if the alpha or alphas have normal or weak sperm. The triplets, unfortunately or fortunately, have the strongest sperm out there. Their sperm is strong enough that it can impregnate an omega on even the strongest birth control, Levometrin. If an unmated omega in heat and an alpha in a rut have sex, the omega will almost immediately be pregnant. When in a rut, the alpha's sperm will be at its strongest point. When an omega is in heat, their body is ready for a knot and will do whatever it can to make sure that the omega gets pregnant.

Louis places a gentle hand on Marcel's cheek and smiles at the man. "You can't knot me Marcy. But you can still fuck me." Louis bit his lip for an extra effect. Geez, was this boy trying to kill them? One person alone cannot be **this** sexy.

Marcel's chest rumbled as he looked back over at his brothers. They too were already succumbing to their instincts. Somehow, in their fuzzy minds they know they can't mate this omega yet. 

The smell in the room would be described as extremely erotic. The very distinct sweet scent of omega was overriding the three alphas scents. The four were going at it like rabbits. Marcel and Edward taking Louis from behind, Harry occupying the boy's mouth. Harry reached his climax first, knowing that his brothers were right behind him and that they couldn't cum inside Louis. It made them sad that they couldn't fill their boy up and plug him afterwards. But they knew that they couldn't because of the circumstances. Louis reached his third, painful climax when the two alphas came inside his mouth. He loved the ache in his body. He thrived on it. It was, to him, a sign that he fulfilled his duty as an omega to the three alphas.

After ten minutes of leaning against the dirty island, the four made their way up to Louis' bathroom and took a bath. The tub was big enough to fit six people in it. It came with the house and Louis never thought to change it because it would cost way too much and Stan just didn't have that kind of time to deal with it. 

Louis didn't know what he was going to do. The triplets were in rut and since they got a taste of the omega, they wanted more. They wanted to use him for the next four days to help them through their rut. But Louis was still in heat. He only had another day, but being around three horny alphas will prolong it. It was a sticky situation, literally and figuratively. He just met the alphas three days ago and they were already screwing! Hopefully he can try and have a conversation with the triplets after their bath. 

"Louis. You wanna get out now?" Harry asked gently, a semi resting against his thigh. Louis nodded and stood up first, carefully stepping out onto the rug. He snagged a towel and wrapped himself in it with a sigh. He just wanted to sleep. But he wanted cuddles more. "Can we cuddle and go to bed? I'm really tired." Louis voiced his thoughts, looking at the alphas with tired eyes. They really wore him out. "After we get the fort set up, if Zayn and Liam didn't already." Edward replied kindly, trying not to focus on how small and fuckable he looked. Harry threw on a pair of boxers from Stan's drawer and went downstairs. He was not expecting, however, to see Niall riding Liam and Zayn like no tomorrow. His cheeks heated up when the alphas looked at him threateningly. "Louis wanted to uh set up the fort and cuddles. I can um come back later if you want me to." Harry felt so awkward. He couldn't even look at them without wanting to go and find Louis so he and his brother could fuck him like the pair on the couch. "Ung, yeah, just give us like, shit, ten minutes." Zayn replied shakily, hips stuttering up into the faux blond. Harry nodded and scurried up the stairs when Niall yelled out, "Oh fuck, Daddy! I'm coming! I'm coming!"  
Harry opened Louis' bedroom door and pouted when he saw his brothers taking Louis at both ends. "Oh come on! You can't even go half an hour without being inside him. Jesus. Bunch of animals, the lot of you. Well now we gotta wait for you fuckers to be done." Harry stopped his rambling when Louis reached his climax.

It was the most erotic and beautiful thing. The way he arched his back into a 'c' shape. The way he spread his legs a little more and pushed out his bum. The way he would visibly shake from an intense action. The way he'd grip the sheets tightly in little fists. If he didn't have Marcel in his mouth, his lips would form a little 'o' and a breathy gasp would flow through. He was angelic. Even when he wasn't having an orgasm, he was still the most interesting thing in the world. Louis almost always had a white aura. He didn't even need a solid reason to smile, he was just that happy. Those around him would feel his light energy and instantly feel the same. He just had that positive effect on people.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when Louis reached his hand for him with a breathy whine. Harry loved that sound. He felt it was made for him, and him only. Harry smiled and walked over to the needy, messy boy. "Hazza...can you clean me up please? Eddy and Marcy are too busy screwing in the shower." Louis stated sleepily, slowly slipping into subspace. Harry nodded and proceeded to wet a small towel in the bathroom. Edward and Marcel were really goin' at it, even though they just came five minutes ago. Ruts were weird. Harry walked back to his omega with the damp towel quickly, hoping he wasn't asleep already. Fortunately, Louis was awake and staring at the bathroom door patiently. He had missed his alpha greatly even though said alpha was only gone for two minutes.

"You still with me Louis?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I need you to come back to me okay? Do you think you can do that?"

"Mmmm."

"Louis. Please be a good boy and come back."

"'M a good boy."

"Yes you are baby. But I need you to come back to me."

"But it's so warm Hazzy. So soft and fuzzy. Like you. Or a nice blankey."

"Do you want a warm blankey baby?"

"Yes please Hazzy. I really wanna blankey."

At this point, Harry knew that there was no way of getting his boy out of this state until he had a good night's rest and to be coddled. Hopefully, with lots of cuddles, praises, and whatever Louis wanted, he'd get out of subspace quicker. It was a little concerning how he had dropped so quickly. Harry and his brothers would have to talk to Louis about it sometime.

"Hazzy."

"Hm? Yes baby?"

"After you clean me up, can you give me a d--nevermind."

"What were you wanting baby boy?"

"Nothing. I didn't want anything. Just some cuddles. Lots of cuddles."

"Are you sure Louis?"

"...yeah."

"You're not being a very good boy Louis. Tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

"But Hazzy-"

"No buts about it mister. Tell me what you want."

"You'll think I'm a baby though."

"Louis. I think that you're the most beautiful and fascinating creature I've ever met. My opinion of you will not change over something that you want. If you said you wanted a specific thing from Japan, I would book the next flight and get you that thing. I don't care what it is baby, I'll get you it."

"Iwantmybinky."

"Speak slower Louis."

"I said, I want my binky."

Harry blinked and looked over at his dripping wet brothers. They both gave him looks as to say 'you do what you think is right but don't be weird about it' and a shrug. Harry sighed and looked back at Louis. Boy, were his eyes so wide and filled with hope. Harry definitely couldn't say no to that face.

"Where is it baby?" 

And if the triplets coddled Louis like a baby was no one's business.


	10. Another Bloody A/N

Hello loves!

It is I, the lacking author! I just wanted to thank those of you who have stuck by me and this story. I know I'm taking waaaaaay too long for an update, but have no fear! I have finished Chapter 6....I think....I'm pretty sure I did. But anyway! I had my first experience of high school finals (eek!!) and I was absolutely stressed to the max. I aced them though, so whoop whoop for me. If my sister isn't home this weekend, I will post the sixth chapter if it is done. If it is not done, I will finish it and I will post it. So this weekend, chapter six of My Mates will be up! 

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make some soup because I'm sick af. Both physically and attitude-wise lol.


	11. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much needed, unedited update that will strike you in the heart..

My Mates Chapter 6

(Unknown POV)

“How could they leave me like that?! We were an inch away from mating, and they just leave me! It’s not fair!” The young beta screeches. I refrain myself from rolling eyes, showing fake sympathy. “And what would you like me to do?” I ask, adjusting my glasses. Her expression turned dark, a glint in her eye that could be anything but good. “I want them to feel the same pain I do. Make them suffer.”

**_5 days after the end of last chapter_ **

(Louis’ POV)

A sigh escapes my mouth as three soft kisses are planted on my body. “Good morning, angel.” Harry’s raspy voice rings out, a shiver shooting down my spine. _God, his voice is so sexy in the morning._ I groan and keep my eyes closed. “5 more minutes.” I huff, burying my head back into Marcel’s chest. Harry chuckles and agrees, tightening his grip on my waist. My body relaxes instantly at the touch.

A piercing scream reaches my ears, my body jolting awake in fear. I take in my surroundings quickly, noticing that none of the alphas were in the room. _What the fuck was that? And where the hell are my alphas?_

I get out of bed, pulling on a shirt that was close by. I throw open the door, and run down the stairs. Another screech is heard when I reach the bottom. “What’s with all the screeching? Did Harry see another spider?” I yawn and rub my eyes. I blink rapidly when I see a bright red Niall and a stark naked Harry. “I can explain!” Niall and Harry shout at the same time. I raise my eyebrows and look at the other two alphas. They just shake their heads and laugh. I sigh, holding up my hand when they both start rambling. “Harry, would you care to explain why the hell you’re naked in the kitchen?” I ask as I sit down on stool, crossing my arms and staring the alpha in the eye. _Gods know what’d happen if I looked down._

Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Well you see, I was going out for my morning run with my wolf. I came back in through the backdoor. I had no idea Niall was here, so it was kind of a shock to see him cooking breakfast.” Harry looked down at the floor. “What was the second screech for then?” I ask aloud, looking at everyone curiously. Everyone but Harry laughed. “Harry actually saw a spider.” Niall stated, going back to cooking breakfast. I get off the stool and go toward the stove, giving Niall a kiss on the cheek. “I’d kiss you on the lips, but I have a feeling several boners would pop up.” I whisper to Niall, knowing that the alphas could still hear me. Niall and I chuckle when the triplets let out a groan. “Hazza, come with me for a moment.” I tell him, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs.

“What’d you need Lou?” Harry asked when I shut the door. “Pants. I can’t have you showing off your junk to my best friend.” I chuckle, tossing him a clean pair of boxers. Harry laughed and put them on without complaint. I can’t help but stare at Harry’s naked, gorgeous chest. I take my bottom lip in my mouth as I trace over his moth tattoo with my pointer finger. _He’s just so fucking sexy oh my god—is that another nipple?_ I furrow my brows and poke at the small nub, confused when Harry giggles. “You have three nipples?! And you didn’t tell me?” I ask him faux angrily. “I actually have four, but I thought you already knew. Considering how many times you’ve seen me naked.” Harry chuckles, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I smile and lean up to his face, puckering my lips. “Kiss please.” I bat my lashes cutely, giggling when Harry pecks my nose instead. “Hazza please.” I whine, putting both of my hands on his shoulders for balance. Harry cups my jaw with one hand and my hip with the other. Staring deep into my eyes, Harry leans in slowly. Our lips meet, my eyes close in bliss. Harry’s grip on my hip tightens, our lips move faster, arousal potent in the air.

“Sir please.” I moan as his hands grope my bum fiercely. He groans into my neck, sucking on the skin harshly. I wrap my legs around his waist and grind against his stomach for friction. “As much as I’d love to baby, we can’t. We’ve got a lot of things to discuss.” I groan and sigh. “Okay, ‘m sorry Haz, you’re just so irresistible and unbelievably sexy.” Harry laughs and sets me down gently, kissing me passionately. I sigh contently and head toward the door. “You coming Haz?” I ask when I notice him looking at something on my desk. He shakes his head and turns back to me. “Yeah, c’mon.” He takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen.

“Do you want help with breakfast, Ni?” I ask when we walk back into the kitchen. Edward and Marcel are sitting at the table and talking to each other about work. I peck Harry on the cheek and go to   
Niall. “If you could help me with the bacon that would be great.” Niall tells me with a quick peck on the lips. I smiled and grabbed bacon from the fridge. I turn the radio on, chuckling when Nelly’s famous It’s Gettin’ Hot in Here instantly comes through the speakers. Niall and I dance a little as we cook the rest of breakfast. After a few more maintstream songs play, a hit classic from the early 00’s comes on. “Don’t wanna be an American idiot!” We all sing together, belting out the lyrics loudly. Louis and Niall particularly screaming out “well maybe I’m the faggot America” at each other with grins.

_So this is what happiness is…_

With a shared laugh, Louis and Niall serve breakfast and sit down. Well, Louis tries to sit down on a chair before Marcel pulls him onto his lap. “What are you doing Marcy?” Louis asked, blushing when Marcel nosed at the side of his neck. “Just want you to be comfortable.” He said and took a bite out of his food. The alpha let out a moan. “This is so good.” Louis and Niall laughed and thanked them.

Breakfast was finished quickly, everyone too hungry to waste the delicious food the omegas made. Niall picked up everyone’s plates and did the dishes. Louis was cuddling up Marcel’s chest when a thundering knock was heard. Louis jumped up to get it, Edward trailing behind him.

Louis opened the door quickly, not wanting to anger whoever was behind the door for being slow. Standing behind the door was a young beta woman, clad in a flowy sundress and heels. Louis plastered on a smile. “Hi there, can I help you with something?” He asked kindly, ignoring the grip Edward had on his waist. The woman looked at him and said with a smile, “Yeah I’d like to see my brother if that’s okay.”

Louis’ eyes widened as he realized who it was.

“Lottie!”

Louis got out of Edward’s grasp to hug his sister tightly. The two squealed and jumped around, Louis babbling about how much he missed her. Edward cleared his throat from the doorway, watching with curious eyes as to why his omega was happy to see her. Louis jumped back and slapped his forehead.

“Silly me! Edward, this is my younger sister Lottie. Lottie, this is my uh…my-“

“I’m his boyfriend, it’s nice to meet you.” Edward shook Lottie’s hand gently. Lottie’s nicely done eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “Boyfriend?! Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend Lou!” Lottie screeched, looking between the two of them. “Well-I-uh I was going to when we had some things settled out. Why are you here anyway Lots?”

The trio made their way into the livingroom where everyone else was waiting. Niall shot up with a scream. “Lottie!” Niall embraced the girl into a hug, twirling her around with a laugh. Lottie laughed and patted his head. Harry and Marcel looked at Edward with confusion. “Well why don’t we sit down and you can tell us why you’re here.” Louis suggested, sitting on Harry’s lap, Marcel and Edward on both sides. Niall and Lottie sat across from them on the loveseat.

Lottie took a deep breath and looked Louis in the eyes.

“Mum has a week to live, Lou.”

Louis’ breath hitched and he looked at her with disbelief.

“Y-You’re joking right? But I just saw her two weeks ago! She was doing fine!”

Lottie shook her head, tears brimming her eyes.

“The doctor said that her immune system completely shut down, they had to take out her spleen. She’s not doing any better Louis. The cancer is spreading into her brain and lungs. She wants you to see her.”

Louis burst into tears, hiding into Harry’s chest as Edward and Marcel comfort him. Niall looks at Lottie and gives her a bear hug, whispering that they would be there as soon as they could. He told her to be ready for seven people who cared for Jay to be there. “Louis, I’m gonna head home. I love you and I’ll see you soon okay.” Lottie bid her goodbyes and left the house.

Louis broke down even further. She wasn’t supposed to leave him. She had seven kids that need her love. For her to always be there. She was supposed to be there at his wedding. To be there when he finally had an Alpha and kids.

“She can’t leave me.” Louis whispered brokenly, trembling against Harry’s chest. Niall called his alphas in the other room, telling him with a shaky voice that they would all need to be there for Jay and Louis. Liam and Zayn agreed with him and asked him if he wanted to come home. Niall said he would and hung up with a tearful goodbye. Niall came back into the livingroom, his heart breaking more when he saw Louis was in the same position, his back to Niall with tears running down his face and Harry’s shirt.

“Lou?”

Louis turned in Harry’s embrace and wiped at his eyes. He looked up at Niall with red, puffy eyes. “Yeah?” His voice came out just above a whisper, too raw to say anything else. Niall’s lip trembled as he imagined how Louis was feeling. He felt bad, but Louis must feel a million times worse. “Oh Niall.” Louis got up and pulled him into a hug. Niall broke in his arms, hugging him tightly. “I called Lee and Zee, they said that they would come with us. They want to be there for as much as I am. They really do care Lou. I’m gonna go home, leave you with your alphas. You need them more than anything right now.” Niall sucked in a deep breath to calm himself.

Louis nodded and hugged him tighter. “I really appreciate it Ni. They’re really great guys. I’ll see you tomorrow though, right? I think we should leave soon. I don’t think I can handle any more time without seeing her.” Louis tried desperately to hold the tears back. He couldn’t believe it was happening to his family. Cancer was such a cruel thing. Niall kissed his lips sweetly. Louis appreciated it. He was extremely grateful to have Niall. Niall knew just what to do to make him feel better. They didn’t love each other romantically. It was just how things are between the two.

Niall pulled away from Louis’ embrace, kissing his forehead before he left for his awaiting alphas. They were waiting in Louis’ driveway. They didn’t want to go in and intrude. He prayed to the gods that everything would be okay.

Niall met Liam and Zayn in the driveway with a sob. The alphas comforted their boy as much as they could. They knew how this was on him. Jay was like his second mother. Always treating him like he was her second son. They prayed everything would be okay.

Harry watched with sad eyes as Louis looked at him brokenly. “I think we should leave tomorrow. I just need to see her.” The boys nodded and offered him a group hug. Louis gladly took it, his arms going around Edward’s waist tightly. They prayed to the great gods above that everything would be okay.

Everything will be okay.


	12. BIG NEWS

I love getting comments from you guys! It makes me so happy. So keep commenting!

Anyway, the big news.

*drumroll*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

IM GOING ON HIATUS!

 

 

I know a lot of you are disappointed that I don't update often and whatnot. And I'm sorry. I just honestly don't know what to do with this story or where it was gonna go. I've just been so stressed lately. I've got a lot of family issues and I don't know how to handle it. I feel really bad by going on hiatus, but I feel like it's the best option. 

I hope you all understand. I love you guys so much.

Be yourself. Be kind. Be petty. Do whatever.

But always remember that...

LARRY IS SO FUCKING REAL


End file.
